


Doctor's Orders

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor is in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

Angelina carefully studied gynandry disorder, concluding from clinical observations that Grell only thought he wanted to be female.

“It’s scientific study, Grell. You’re not some misfiled soul; you’re male. You’re simply lacking positive reinforcement.” He also had a fixation on her bosoms – likely those teeth had caused him to be weaned early. “Now, all we have to do to fix this is to positively reward male behaviours.”

Lazily he traced her nipple through the red chiffon of her negligee, his very male member rising to her touch. “And what specific treatment do you prescribe for my wretched state, Dr. Durless?”


End file.
